


Transparency

by redkarma



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkarma/pseuds/redkarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The photograph isn't good enough. It's not real enough."</p><p>Im Changkyun, who gives no fucks about the universe, finally meets Shin Hoseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Changkyun feels warm.

 

It’s one of those days Minhyuk or Jooheon would pester him, usually it’s the older, but he really doesn’t mind.

Today was Minhyuk’s day of bothering him. It’s nothing new to him, and he’s actually thankful for the elder.

Changkyun groans as he sat down on his chair, his cheek resting against the wooden desk. Minhyuk slides into a desk beside him with a lollipop in between his fingers, giving the younger a worried look.

“What’s the matter, _Changkyunnie_?”

The younger groans once more, now hiding his face in his arms. It’s not because he’s bothered being called that, but he couldn’t help but cringe every time he hears it.

Minhyuk lets out a small chuckle, running his fingers through Changkyun’s hair and smiles as the younger relaxes at his touch.

Changkyun sighs, burying his face further into his arms as he tried to collect his words. “I forgot my camera…” He says with a shaky breath, as if close to tears. “I won’t be able to pass my finals if I don’t have it!”

The elder gives him a dazed look as he mumbles random things, but mostly ‘my grades’, ‘my future’, ‘my brother is so stupid’ and it follows with a groan. Minhyuk could only laugh at how Changkyun reacts.

“My guesses are one: you forgot to put it in your bag, two: you misplaced it, or three: someone else has your camera.” Minhyuk pauses, “And by someone, that is一”

“Hyungwon.” Changkyun groans for the nth time as he finishes Minhyuk’s sentence. The elder laughs, his hand soothing the younger’s back. “Why can’t he just buy himself one? And, I don’t want to see those pictures of that ‘cute and unexpectedly sexy’ boyfriend of his and him together.”

“Wow...” Minhyuk gapes, now biting to the candy, “Who knew he uses such words.”

“Gross, right?” Minhyuk could only nod, sending another smile to the other.

Changkyun lets out a tired sigh as he slumps back on his desk, too stressed out about how he can pass his subject. If only Hyungwon went home at least this morning and didn’t stay the night over at Kihyun’s, he won’t be thinking of wanting to fist his hair out or throwing himself off the cliff.

“Do you need it after this class?” Changkyun looks at Minhyuk as the elder asks out of the blue, he never noticed him finishing his lollipop, now currently tapping on his phone. Changkyun shook his head.

“No, um, I need it this afternoon.”

“Hm.. ‘Kay. I’ll ask Hoseok if he’s free then. You know him, right?”

“Hoseok?” Changkyun asks, brow raised as he tries to think. He never met someone with the name Hoseok, unless it’s his classmate from his dance class (he doesn’t look like he has any interest in photography though).

Minhyuk gave him a look of disbelief, massaging his temples as Changkyun looks back at him with a weird and confused expression. “What一”

“Wonho. Shin Hoseok, duh.” Minhyuk almost laughs when the confused look on Changkyun never leaves his face.

“What about it?”

“You’re classmates in photography, silly.”

“So…?” Minhyuk lets out a tired sigh as he runs his hand on his face, almost close to giving up explaining to the younger. He wonders how could Changkyun be smart and dumb at the same time.

“What I want to tell you is that, this afternoon, you and Hoseok should meet.” The blonde haired pauses in between, writing down Hoseok’s number on a piece of paper before handing it to the young brunette. “For the camera, or your finals, or whatever. Save yourself, young one.”

Before Changkyun could argue, their professor comes in, a sign to start the class. He shoves the paper in his hoodie’s pocket.

 

His classes ended and his vacant rolled in. Minhyuk has left for his own classes, telling Changkyun to wait for him at their rooftop building for lunch. And of course, not forgetting to tell Changkyun to send a message to Hoseok.

Changkyun sighs as he enters the library, he decided its a nice place to waste time by studying (but mostly for taking a nap), while waiting for his friends to finish their classes.

He takes out a few books from the art and photography section, carrying them with one arm, before finding himself a nice spot around the room. He carefully puts down the books on the table and settles himself on the chair, slowly flipping through the pages of a book.

Before he could even read the part that interested him, his phone vibrated from his pants pocket. Slouching a little, he took out his phone and unlocked it. It was a message from Minhyuk.

[From: Minhyungie]  
_Yah, Changkyunnie. I’m bored in class.  
Please entertain hyung :c_

Changkyun smiles and was about to reply until he receives another text from Minhyuk.

[From: Minhyungie]  
_Should I get red bean bread at lunch?_  
_Maybe ramyeon is better, no?_  
_How about cheesecake?!_

He frowns, “That’s not something you eat for lunch…” he mumbles quietly as he receives another text.

[From: Minhyungie]  
_Should I ask Hyunwoo hyung for food advice???_

And another one...

[From: Minhyungie]  
_Also, have you sent a text to Hoseok yet?_

Changkyun blinks at the last text message he received, then he remembered about his photography class. Right, he has to pass that subject to matter what. He types in a reply to Minhyuk.

[To: Minhyungie]  
_You’re always bored in class -_-;;_  
_I’m getting curry rice for lunch but red bean bread sounds good too.._  
_I’m about to text him so you don’t have to worry☆_

And he presses send.

Changkyun purses his lips as he took the piece of paper out from his hoodie pocket, running his thumb over the messy handwriting of Hoseok’s number on it, thanks to Minhyuk.

He quickly composes a message of what to send to Hoseok.

[To: Hoseok]  
_Um. Hello, Hoseok-ssi._  
_This is Changkyun. Your classmate in photography class._  
_I’m not sure if Minhyuk hyung has mentioned it to you but I got your number from him! And if it’s possible, can we meet this afternoon near the courtyard? >_<_

Changkyun hesitates a little before he could hit send, hoping Hoseok doesn’t find the text message weird. He also made sure to add in at least one emoticon, for friendly purposes.

He puts down the device on the table after sending another text to Minhyuk, just to say he’s currently staying in the library, before continuing to read the book he has opened.

 

Hours have passed, Changkyun had finished two books and about to finish another one. The hours went by silently, but it was a comfortable silence. He enjoys spending his time reading away books most of the time anyways.

Just as he was about to flip to the next page, his phone lit up. It was a message he wasn’t expecting. From Hoseok.

He wonders what took the other so long to reply. Curious as to what Hoseok sent him, Changkyun quickly unlocks his phone and opens the message.

[From: Hoseok]  
_Oh hello, Changkyun. I’ve heard about it from Minhyuk since we’re classmates in most of my classes._  
_And yes, meeting you won’t be a problem._  
_See you later :)_

Changkyun stares at his phone’s screen for a moment, yet he doesn’t bother replying. What should he say in the first place to Hoseok anyways? Shrugging, he sends a text to Minhyuk instead before he continues to read a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever chaptered fic I'm doing for this beautiful ship. 
> 
> I'm still unsure how many chapters are going to be there but it's probably going to be short. I hope every one will be patient and look forward to this story! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Also, please see end of notes! 

It’s nothing but a normal day. Or so he thought.

Hoseok’s just sitting on his usual desk next to the window, warming himself under several layers of clothing. It’s almost winter break.

“I can’t wait to go home to turn on the heater and cover myself up with blankets.” He says to himself, resting his head on his arms.

His ears perked up, eyes focused and momentarily forgetting about the warmth, at the sound of the door, sliding open. The breeze from outside made his legs chilly. It’s Jooheon and Hyunwoo. They’re roommates so it’s not unusual for the two of them to come together at class.

“You just got here and you want to go home already?” The red-head snickers as he throws himself on his desk beside Hoseok. Meanwhile, Hyunwoo quietly takes his seat behind Jooheon, taking out a few notes and pens, listening to the conversation of the two.

“Shut up, Jooheon. Why can’t you be quiet and study like Hyunwoo?” Hoseok sighs, returning to his earlier position.

Jooheon chuckles, slightly amused and pats Hoseok’s shoulder playfully. “I should be saying that to you, hyung.” Hoseok grumbles at this.

“Shut up.” He quickly retorts, “My grades aren’t that bad一” He pauses as his phone released a small ding, an indication of a text message. Hoseok pulls his phone out and opens the message. “Ah, Minhyuk…” He mumbles enough for Jooheon and Hyunwoo to hear.

[From: Minhyuk]  
_Hoseok hyung! You brought your camera today, right?_

Hyunwoo lifts his head up a little from his notes. “What… did Minhyuk say?”

Both Hoseok and Jooheon snickers at this. Hyunwoo isn’t usually the type to get distracted, but that’s not the case when Minhyuk is involved.

Hoseok shrugs as he types in a reply to Minhyuk. “Not much. He’s just asking if I brought my camera today. I’m about to ask why.” Hyunwoo hums a reply before he turns his attention back to his notes, while Jooheon laughs.

[From: Minhyuk]  
_My child needs help. He doesn’t have his camera with him and it’s kind of urgent. I’ll give your number to him so you guys could talk._

Hoseok raises a brow. “Child?” He thought. Who could Minhyuk be referring to? His phone rings again, another text from Minhyuk.

[From: Minhyuk]  
_You can thank me later ;) ;) ;)_  
_Have fun~_

“What…?” Hoseok stares at his phone. “Minhyuk’s...weird.” He mumbles, enough for the other two to hear. "I think he's trying to hook me up with someone." He could feel Hyunwoo shaking his head while flipping through the pages of his notes, and he could hear Jooheon snickering.

Hoseok decided not to type in a reply. He thought that it would be useless to ask, especially that it’s Minhyuk we are talking about here.

 

His first few classes ended and another period started about half an hour ago. It was his classes with Minhyuk. The blonde had entered with a (suspiciously) bright smile on his face, mostly aimed at Hoseok.

“The professor is late as usual, huh.” Hoseok thought as Minhyuk piped up, taking his seat in between Hoseok and Hyunwoo. Jooheon was on the other side of the room, sleeping on his desk.

“Hi.” Minhyuk greeted the both of them. Hyunwoo acknowledging it by nodding while Hoseok cringed. Minhyuk doesn’t usually greet him with such a smile, unless there was another intention.

Hoseok groans, thinking what Minhyuk is up to today.

“What now一”

“Nothing. I was just thinking what are you having for lunch today.”

Hoseok sighed, deciding to answer Minhyuk anyways. “Maybe pizza…”

“Well… That’s not something you hear everyday. You’re usually ramyeon this, ramyeon that一” The blonde laughs at himself, tapping away on his phone while Hoseok frowns. “I’m thinking of cheesecake.”

“That’s not something you’d eat for lunch, Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo casually joins in the conversation, sending a half smile as he scribbles on his paper.

“Really? I’ll have something else then.”

Hoseok just sighs at the background, listening to Minhyuk’s nonstop blabbering. Until, his phone beeped in his pants pocket. A hum escaped his lips as he pulled it out, opening the text message he had received.

[From: Unknown Number]  
_Um. Hello, Hoseok-ssi. This is Changkyun.一_

Hoseok pauses and stares at his screen. _“Changkyun? That...sounds familiar.”_

_ 一Your classmate in photography class.一 _

No wonder Changkyun sounded familiar to him.

_一I’m not sure if Minhyuk hyung has mentioned it to you but I got your number from him! And if it’s possible, can we meet this afternoon near the courtyard? >_<_

_“The emoticon is a cute touch.”_ He thought. “Minhyuk,” Hoseok announces without looking up from his phone, “By any chance, did you give my number to this guy named Changkyun?”

“Hm?” Minhyuk turns and sends him an innocent smile. “Why, hyung?”

“It’s just… I got a text from him saying he got my number from you and一” A pause, just to look at Minhyuk. He cringes a little at how the blonde tries to act innocent. “He mentioned he wanted to meet me at the courtyard.”

“Well, yes. He’s the _child_ I was talking about.” Minhyuk grins, resting his chin on his palm.

Hoseok raises a brow, confused. “Why do you keep calling him child when you can call him by his name?”

“It’s because he’s like a baby, okay? Now, going back…” Minhyuk closes his eyes and makes a pleading gesture towards Hoseok. “Hoseok hyung. I really hope you brought your camera with you because Changkyun has troubles with his finals一” He pauses and peeks at Hoseok. The brunette just stares at him and waits for him to continue. “一He told me Hyungwon took his camera so, he’s blaming Hyungwon and is stressing himself out.”

Hoseok rubs his temples as he looks at Minhyuk. “Hyung, _please_?” The elder takes a deep breath and sighs before agreeing.

“Alright, fine. It’s not a problem. Besides, he mentioned we’re classmates in photography anyways.”

“You’re really the best, hyung.” Minhyuk grins, patting Hoseok’s shoulder in the process. “Update me later when you meet him, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to him later. I just saw our professor pass by.”

 

“Hoseok一” The brunette turns to his direction. Classes just ended and they were headed to their respective classes when Hyunwoo called him.

Hoseok blinks before giving a half smile to his direction. “Hey, Hyunwoo. You need anything?”

“Not really. Just about to ask why you’re headed on the north wing when the next class is on the opposite way.”

“Ah…” Hoseok chuckles and fishes out for his phone to check the time. He realized that he still haven’t replied to Changkyun’s message earlier. “There’s still time,” Hoseok explains as he types in a quick reply to Changkyun, hoping the latter wasn’t upset. “I just have to check something in the library before going to class.” _And hit send._

Hyunwoo nods at him. “I’ll be heading on my way then. Don’t be late. Also, let’s have lunch together along with Hyungwon and Kihyun.”

“Jooheon and Minhyuk are not coming with us?”

“Nah, he said he has an appointment. Same for Jooheon.”

“Sounds suspicious but alright.” Hoseok laughs teasingly before turning his back on Hyunwoo with a wave. “I’ll see you in class.” He announces as he heads his way to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delayed and short update! I know it has been exactly two months since the first chapter have been released but I kind of got caught in personal things. I also had a bit of writer's block and I really am sorry. 
> 
> I actually wanted to update this a month ago since the chapter was already written, but I don't want to give an half-assed update (even though I think I already did sobs). The story pace is slow, yes. But please be patient with me! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this update and I hope that you can still follow this story. Comments would be really appreciated! (I read them but I usually don't know how to reply. Sorry! ;;


End file.
